Kyle Xavier
---- Kyle Xavier (カイル ザビエル Kairu Zabieru) is the oldest of the Xavier Family at the age of nineteen. Kyle uses a spear most of the time but he also knows Healing Magic and Earth Magic. He is highly skilled in Earth Magic and has even managed to recreate a working hand although it took him a long time to be able to use it well. Kyle is rather immature and is easily angry causing quite a few problems but he tries to learn how to control it after David warning him that it creates Darken Souls. Appearance Kyle has complete different fashion than the rest of his family due to his upbringing. He has black hair and blue eyes; his left being more lighter blue than the other, and pale skin. Kyle's hair is rather long for a boy and is split into two pony tails at the back due to a yellow clip at the back. His hair is rather messy and the pony tails have two red ribbons tied on them which he claims was a normal thing to have in his family although they are yet to see one royal have red ribbons in their hair. Kyle's clothes are mainly white with some black in it. Personality/Traits Kyle is quite easily angry and shouts at people for rather petty reasons. Kyle also has a bad habit of over-exaggerating the problems that could be as little of someone taking something but it ends up something far more serious. History Magic Healing Magic Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. There have also been named spells for this magic. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Magic andElemental Magic which enables the caster to manipulate the element of earth. Kyle uses this will healing magic to even make new limbs however it takes time for the user to use this limb. He trains hard to try and master this so he can use his spear and Earth Magic at around about the same time. Spells Ablities Relationships Ame Xavier= Ame Xavier (アム ザビエル'' '(Amu Zabieru)) ''- Ame Xavier is really hot-headed and is one of the most worrying people out of the group. Ame decided to curse his fate after he felt like where ever he went created chaos and death and he blames the creation of Vergston on himself. Ame is only sixteen and isn't really a powerful Mage at all, in fact, he annoys his family because when he feels like he is weak he won't even try to attack or fight meanwhile if he can defeat something with ease he will become a savage and will let them have no mercy. Ame has a hatred for all of the Xavier family and is currently waiting for the perfect time to pick up and leave them in the dust. David is worried the most about him since he can see the anger and Dark Souls around him showing his cold-blooded thoughts and attitude even so David has said nothing to Ame, frighten he will only cause more problems. Ame just wants to go back to his past and become the Fire Rogue ''(フィア ログ (Fia Rogu)) ''like he used to be but instead of only killing certain people he craves the death of all. |-| David Xavier= David Xavier ''(デービッド ザビエル (Deebiddo Zabieru)) ''- David Xavier is the youngest out of the family at the age of fourteen. Even so, he is by far the strongest in the group with also the biggest heart even though he has suffered so much pain. David is a Light Souls user meaning he can see the dark and light souls around him and everyone. Due to this, he can see David's joys of evil and death around him and the Dark Souls are seem to hug him with joy and envy. David met up with the family after Kyle found him left alone at the age of five in another country. Kyle saved him and raised him as a son however Kyle has never told him to his face that he is really his father and so David just thinks he is like the rest of the family. David's family was murdered by the Fire Rogue ''(フィア ログ (Fia Rogu)), also known as Ame Xavier, however, David has no idea about Ame's past and how he is waiting to go back to it in a heartbeat. |-| Sakura Xavier= Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, (Sakura Zabieru)) - Sakura Xavier was once a slave who worked for a cold and cruel slave owner called Ariana De Monte however at the age of seventeen and the help of a rogue Sakura managed to escape the hell she lived with for over seven years. She bumped into David Xavier while running who quickly took her in and allowed her to join the Xavier Family! Sakura is kind to all of her brothers mainly because she is greatful to be able to walk around with chains and the thought that she will be whipped by her family. She learned Chain Magic thanks to them and so she feels like she is forever in a debt to them. They family is sure they can never find anymore greatful than Sakura and sometimes feel like it's a curse because they know how much she would do for them. |-| Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or story-lines Ame Xavier has been yet as of date: * I Wish To Stay By Your Side - The storyline about the Xavier Family. Trivia *15th July is Jonny's birthday, the author is 'borrowing it' hee hee! Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Teenager Category:Spear User Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Xavier Family